Life of San Antonio 64 Episode 1 - The Adventure Begins
It's-a me, Nathaniel. Rev. W Awdry's Letter Dear Christopher, Here is your friend Nathaniel Cardenas. He wanted to go to Starfire's castle and save the world inside. These stories tell you how he did it. I hope you will like them, because you helped me to make them. Your loving, Daddy Starting the game Title Screen shows Hello! Press Start Select File File A Okee-dokey. San Antonio is full many things to see. It has fields of sandy yellow beaches. There are rivers, streams, and lots trees where the birds sing. There are rivers and a coal mine, and docks where visitors to San Antonio arrive. San Antonio also has lots and lots of pathways. Who's that walking down the path? It's Nathaniel! Hello, Nathaniel. Me: Hello! Hello, everybody. Welcome to the Castle of San Antonio. Today on my rescue mission for Power Stars, you'll see me racing against Koopa the Quick. And you'll watch me go onto a strange island in the sky. But first, let's go to Starfire's castle. Starfire: Dear Nathaniel: Please come to the castle. I've baked a cake for you. Yours truly, Starfire Lakitu comes in as a cameraman. A warp pipe appears, then suddenly… Nathaniel: Yahoo! (jumps out of the pipe and lands) Aha! Ciao! You've reached Starfire's castle via a warp pipe. Using the controller is a piece of cake. Press A''' to jump and '''B to attack. Press B''' to read signs, too. Use the Control Stick in the center of the controller to move Nathaniel around. Now, head for the castle. Walking over to the trees. Jumps onto one of the trees. Nathaniel: Whoa! Climbs up and finds a 1-Up after jumping from the top of the tree. Walks to the entrance as Lakitu comes in. Lakitu: Good afternoon. The Lakitu Bros., here, reporting live from just outside Starfire's castle. Nathaniel has just arrived on scene, and we'll be filming the action live as he enters the castle and pursues the missing Power Stars. As seasoned cameramen, we'll be shooting from the recommended angle, but you can change the camera angle by pressing the '''C buttons. If you can't adjust the view any further, we'll buzz. To take a look at the surroundings, stop and press C'''-up. Press '''A to resume play. Switch camera modes with the R button. Signs along the way will review these instructions. For now, reporting live, this has been the Lakitu Bros. Nathaniel: OK! Thanks the camera information! What was that 'Missing Power Stars' part about? (Enters the castle. Evil music plays, then evil laughter is heard) Huh? Rowdyruff Boys: Welcome. No one's home. Now scram-- and don't come back! Gwa ha ha! Nathaniel: Wait a minute…(thinking): Missing Power Stars plus the Rowdyruff Boys equals…trouble! The Rowdyruff Boys must've stolen them! I have to get them back. (Goes into the only door with no number on it) Hmm. Let's start here. (enters Bob-omb Battlefield) Bob-omb Battlefield, huh? Let's start with…Big Bob-omb on the Summit. Let's-a go. BIG BOB-OMB ON THE SUMMIT Wow! You're smack in the middle of the battlefield. You'll find the Power Stars that the Rowdyruff Boys stole in the painting worlds. First, talk to the Bob-omb Buddy. (Press B''' to talk.) He'll certainly help you out, and so will his comrades in other areas. To read signs, stop, face them and press '''B. Press A''' or '''B to scroll ahead. You can talk to some other characters by facing them and pressing B. Nathaniel: Bob-omb Buddy? You mean this guy? ...Um...excuse me... Bob-omb Buddy: Hey, you! It's dangerous ahead, so listen up! Take my advice. Cross the two bridges, then watch for falling water bombs. The Big Bob-omb at the top of the mountain is very powerful--don't let him grab you! We're Bob-omb Buddies, and we're on your side. You can talk to us whenever you'd like to. Nathaniel: Big Bob-omb must have the first Power Star. I have to get it. (Walks up the first bridge, past the Chain Chomp, over the second bridge. Water bombs coming in!) Water bombs! (Runs past the rolling balls toward the top) 1 minute later… Nathaniel: Whew! Finally made it. (Sees Big Bob-omb) Excuse me sir… Big Bob-omb: I'm the Big Bob-omb, lord of all blasting matter, king of ka-booms the world over! How dare you scale my mountain? By what right do you set foot on my imperial mountaintop? Nathaniel: I'm here for the Power Star! Big Bob-omb: Well you may have eluded my guards, but you'll never escape my grasp… …and you'll never take my Power Star. I hereby challenge you, Nathaniel! Nathaniel: How did you know my- Big Bob-omb: I heard about you. Anyway, if you want the Star I hold, you must prove yourself in battle. Can you pick me up and hurl me to this royal turf? I think that you cannot! Nathaniel: Oh it's on! (Runs behind Big Bob-omb and picks him up and throws him. Does it again. Picks him up one more time) Die, you jerkface. (One more throw) Big Bob-omb: Whaaa…Whaaat? Can it be that a pipsqueak like you has defused the Bob-omb King???? Nathaniel: Oh it happened! Big Bob-omb: Well you might be fast enough to ground me, but you'll have to pick up the pace if you want to grab the Rowdyruff Boys from behind. Methinks my troops could learn a lesson from you. Here is your Star as I promised, Nathaniel. If you want to see me again, select this Star from the menu. For now, farewell. (The Power Star appears) Nathaniel: Our first Power Star! (Grabs it) Here we go! Learning Segment Which Shirt Suits Nathaniel? My shirt is ruined! Nathaniel: Mama-mia. My closet is filled with shirts. Which new one should I choose? (Cursor chooses the first shirt, which is rock-style. - Black with a skull on it. Rock music plays) Nuh-uh. This is not my style. Let's try another shirt. (Next, a peace shirt that rainbow colored with the peace sign) That looks like a nice shirt, but it doesn't look like it'll fit me. Do you think it'll fit? (It appears to be too tight) Nope. Too tight! There's only one shirt left I could try. (A shirt that suits me) I wander what this one is like? (My frown turns upside down) Ha ha! This shirt feels just right! Thank you, guys! (The "Got a Power Star" music plays) Here we go! Song Never Gonna Give You Up We're no strangers to love You know the rules and so do I A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy I just want to tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it And if you ask me how I'm feeling Don't tell me you're too blind to see Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you (Ooh give you up) (Ooh give you up) (Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up) (Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up) We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it I just want to tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Back to the game Nathaniel: Whew! What a tough fight. Score: 0 Coins Save & Continue You've recovered one of the stolen Power Stars! Now you can open some of the sealed doors in the castle. Try Starfire's room on the second floor and the room with the painting of Whomp's Fortress on Floor 1. The Rowdyruff Boys' troops are still gaining power, so you can't give up. Save us, Nathaniel! Keep searching for Stars! Nathaniel: There's gotta be more Stars in there. Let's go back and get some more. (Jumps back in) Footrace with Koopa the Quick? I wonder who that is? Let's-a go! FOOTRACE WITH KOOPA THE QUICK Koopa the Quick: Hey, Nathaniel! Is it true that you beat the Big Bob-omb? Nathaniel: Yep. Koopa the Quick: Cool! You must be strong. And pretty strong. So, how fast are you, anyway? Fast enough to beat me...Koopa the Quick? I don't think so? Just try me. How about a race to the mountaintop, where the Big Bob-omb was? Whaddya say? When I say "Go," let the race begin! Ready... Nathaniel: (thinking): Oh it's on. (non-thinking mode): Go! (The race starts! Climbs up the first bridge, walks around the fence to first warp space. - From the first flower field to another on the other side of the second bridge. Then I run up the hill with a Red Coin, into the first area the rolling balls are coming from. From there to the other, up the mountain and grab the flagpole. I climb it to the tip top) I win! I'm the king of the world! (Laughs in excitement, and climbs down the pole. Koopa the Quick makes it) Time: 0'47"0 Koopa the Quick: Huff...fff...puff... Whoa! You...really...are...fast! A human blur! Here you go--you've won it, fair and square! (The Power Star) Nathaniel: Oh! Thank you! (Grabs the Star) Here we go! Learning Segment Sounds San Antonio can be a noisy place. Let's figure out who goes what. What sounds can you hear at Burger King? (Mooing) That doesn't sound right. (How Burger King sounds - people enjoying the Krabby Patties, Squidward working the register, and me making Krabby Patties) Okay, that's better. So what was making the other sound? (Cows) Yes, a herd of cows. Here's Harold the Helicopter. What sound does Harold make when he takes off? (Neighing) No way, Jose. (Propeller blades spinning) That's more like it. What makes the other sound? (A horse) Why, it's a horse, of course. That's me! How do I sound? (Quacking) That's not me. Who's making that noise? (Ducks) Well squeeze me dry and call me Gerald! It's a family of ducks! (Laughing happily like SpongeBob; told you I'm like SpongeBob) That's not a duck, or a horse, or a cow. It's one of our favorite sounds. Me! Nathaniel: Hello, everybody! Back to the game once again Nathaniel: (Jumps out of the painting) Double whew! Score: 2 Coins Save & Continue Nathaniel: OK. Maybe one more Star today. (Jumps into the painting one more time) Let's Shoot to the Island in the Sky! Let's-a go! SHOOT TO THE FLOATING ISLAND Nathaniel: If I have to shoot to the island in the sky, I better ask the Bob-omb Buddy to activate it. (To the Bob-omb Buddy) So, tell me about yourself, Bob-omb Buddy. Bob-omb Buddy: We're peace-loving Bob-ombs, so we don't use cannons. But if you'd like to blast off, we don't mind. Help yourself. We'll prepare all of the cannons in this course for you to use. Bon Voyage! (Prepares all the cannons) Nathaniel: Oh! Why, thank you. Bob-omb Buddy: Ready for blastoff! Com on, hop into the cannon! You can reach the Star on the floating island by using the four cannons. Use the Control Stick to aim, then press A to fire. If you're handy, you can grab on to trees or poles to land. Nathaniel: OK! (Jumps into the cannon, aims for the cannon in the first field, (The one on the other side of the first bridge) and fires!) Yahoo! (Jumps into that cannon, and does the same three steps (Ready, aim, fire!)) Yahoo! (Grabs onto the tree with a Red Coin, jumps off collecting the Red Coin, hits the only visible block (The Yellow ! Block) and finds our prize and grabs it) Here we go! Nathaniel: Okay. I think we'll stop there. Score: 2 Coins Save & Quit NOTE: Due to not thinking of a good parody of the Engine Roll Call, I won't be doing my own The End Characters * Nathaniel * Starfire * Lakitu * The Rowdyruff Boys (heard only) * Ralph Wiggum (does not speak) * Bob-omb Buddies * Goombas * Bob-ombs * Chain Chomp (cameo) * Big Bob-omb * Koopa the Quick * Koopa Troopa * Squidward (Learning Segment cameo) * Harold (Learning Segment) Locations * Starfire's Castle * Bob-omb Battlefield * Burger King (Learning Segment) * Home Lane (Learning Segment) Trivia * When the Bob-omb Buddy says I can get to the floating in the sky, he's referring to following cannons: * The one at the start * The one I took to get to the island * The one in the second field on the other side of the second bridge * The one on your way to the top of the mountain * On PBS, Nick Jr. and Treehouse airings in Footrace with Koopa the Quick, I say "Here we go!" at the beginning of the intermission. * Although this is my very first airing, it's the first one for several things: * The first airing to feature Michael Brandon as an adaptor. Michael Angelis has been an adaptor for my most recent history, but it was classic with music composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell and other adaptors, George Carlin and Ringo Starr. * The first airing to play music composed, not only by it's actual composers, but also our very new composers Robert Harthshorne and Ed Welch. * The first airing to feature Steve Asquith as a director since Life of San Antonio Rally. * The first with missions produced by Simon Spencer. * The first to not involve Britt Allcroft, but David Mitton in production. * The first time my history is adapted by Sky du Mont in Germany, Arturo Mercado Jr. in Latin America, Daniel Vulco in Romania, Ian McAmhlaigh in Scotland, Ron Druyan in Israel, Claes Ljungmark in Sweden, Dario de Castro in Brazil and Kalle Obey in Norway. This is also the first time my history is adapted by Povl Dissing in Denmark and Aku Latinen in Finland since Life of San Antonio RPG. * In the UK version of Big Bob-omb on the Summit on the UK release and Nick Jr. broadcasts, King Bob-omb's movement is animated differently to the US version and other UK versions. Goofs/Errors * Big Bob-omb says "king of ka-booms the world over" when it should be "over the world". * On Treehouse airings, when the battle begins, until the second hit for Big Bob-omb, the sound is dramatically out of sync. * In the close-up of the preparing cannon, the ground sinks a little. * In a rare picture of Shoot to the Floating Island, I'm wearing my yawning face. * In a deleted scene of Footrace with Koopa the Quick, Koopa has no face. Missions in other languages NOTE: Since I don't know how to say the name of the missions in ALL languages, I'll only be doing the names of the languages and the meanings. Big Bob-omb in the Summit Footrace with Koopa the Quick Shoot to the Island in the Sky